


Full Circle

by radept



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, and make themselves late for their radio show, honestly just cute boyfriends make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radept/pseuds/radept
Summary: They've come a long way since that first day, when Harrison was late.(Takes place like DIRECTLY before episode 10. They're dating but there aren't any plot-important spoilers.)





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> i became obsessed with this, listened to every (okay, almost every, i haven't finished episode 10) episode, joined a discord and wrote a fanfic all in one day! speaking of, this fic is for all my kaleidotrope discord pals. <3333 ily guys

Drew let his hands run up Harrison's back before they fell back down to his hips again, resting there. His boyfriend's own arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him so close that Drew couldn't pull away from their kiss if he wanted to (and really, he _didn't_ want to).

But his acute sense of time nagged at the back of his mind, the "we've been doing this too long" feeling, the "stop now so you're not late" feeling. His mind battlee between the blissful ignorance of slipping away with Harrison's lips on his and a painful awareness of how long they had actually been doing this.

When he couldn't ignore the persistent thought anymore, he pulled away just as much as he could to mumble Harrison's name, get his attention. He'd barely opened his eyes at all, and instinctively closed them when Harrison pulled their mouths back together. With a muffled hum, Drew decided he would have to do this the hard way and put his hands to Harrison's chest, pushing with just enough force to separate them.

"Harrison," he repeated breathlessly with a small laugh, "baby, we c- we can't do this all day, you know." He had trouble keeping a grin off his face.

His boyfriend raised his eyebrows and grinned back when he noticed the look. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just, well, your hair," Drew explained as he let his gaze drop for a moment. Maybe he had a small tendency to mess with Harrison's hair... a lot. And while they were making out, especially. "It's- it's not that bad, really." It looked like they'd actually had sex, honestly. Or maybe like some stereotypical bedhead.

Instead of answering, Harrison giggled and buried his head against Drew's chest. "You are so _cute_." His eyes were lit up with affection as he spoke, fingers tracing along the back of Drew's neck.

It made Drew shiver and his chest get tight. He could feel the heat all flooding to his face at the comment. "W-Well, I-"

"Shh, take the compliment, Drew."

"I am taking the comp- okay, maybe you're right," he admitted.

Harrison laughed. "Of course I'm right. I'm _always_  right. And as someone who's always right, I say we still have some time to kill," he hummed, leaning closer until his face was almost right up against Drew's.

"Oh is that right?" Drew chuckled. "Says the person who was late to our first recording session."

His reply came as a quiet laugh before his lips pressed briefly to Drew's—once, twice.

"Mmm, don't tempt me," Drew murmured, grinning into all the little kisses. "We have—a show to—to do," he reminded Harrison. "Really. We have to go."

"Or," Harrison suggested, "we could stay here, making out with each of our soulmates, and I won't have to move. Your lap is actually pretty comfortable." He wiggled for emphasis.

Drew let out a breathy laugh. "Stop, don't- don't move around like that," he said, unable to stop smiling.

Harrison beamed more in response, but didn't drop the teasing act. "Why not?" he whined.

"You _know_  why!"

"I do. I just like pretending to be oblivious."

Drew nodded, taking in the moment for as long as he could. The close intimacy of it all.

"Do you really think we're soulmates?" he asked after a moment.

Harrison didn't respond right away, taking a long moment to sit there before saying, "I _know_ we're soulmates."

Harrison's eyes locked with his while he sat contently on his lap, their chests nearly pressed together with how close they were.

Unfortunately, he couldn't keep hitting snooze on his mental alarm. "We _really_  need to go, love." He was almost scared to check the time. "We have to record in- in... oh no."

"What?" Harrison pressed, trying to see. "What time is it?"

"We have to record in five minutes."

"Oh _shit_ ," Harrison laughed, finally scrambling off his boyfriend's lap. "Okay, okay- you're right- oh, I bet Hal's gonna be pissed."

Drew scoffed. "I bet she's already pissed."

"Okay, right. I'll go grab my shoes."

"And your wallet, don't forget it. I'll get the keys."

Harrison stopped in the hall, turning back to give Drew a warm smile. "We are _such_  a cute couple."

"We really are, aren't we?" Drew agreed, standing up and running through a mental checklist. "Hey, Harrison?" he asked, watching Harrison turn back to him again expectantly. "I-I love you." The words felt so freeing, so... _magical_.

"Aww, Drew," Harrison cooed, holding his face in his hands. "I love you too," he replied dreamily, staring at Drew with those big, happy eyes—

"We- we do need to hurry though."

Harrison nodded quickly. "Right, right." He shot Drew a quick grin before he hurried down the hall again to get ready.


End file.
